


Purple Fields

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley and Lefou check on some of the Prince’s crops
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Purple Fields

“It’s beautiful…” Stanley whispered. They turned their head to look back at Lefou, tilting their head to the side. “And this is all lavender?” they asked.

The pair had ridden out into the far countryside, sent by their prince to check on a new kind of harvest he had introduced just before the curse had happened to him. The harvest had been cared for by others, even if they had no idea why they were doing it in the first place. They sat on their horses up on a hill, looking down at a field full of soft purple flowers.

“It’s all lavender,” Lefou said with a nod. “The English have been using it the most but now that our prince is back to his rightful state…perhaps we could give them a run for their money,” he laughed.

Stanley grinned at the idea, “I would love to see that,” they said. They looked back over at the sweeping field, unable to help but smile at the sight. “It’s so beautiful,” they whispered. They blinked when Lefou slipped something behind their ear and looked back at him. “Hm?”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Lefou said, fixing the sprig of lavender he had slipped behind Stanley’s ear. “Now you’ll smell as sweet as the flower,” he teased. “I wonder if you’ll taste as sweet too,” he hummed, leaning forward for a kiss.

Stanley laughed, kicking their horse into a gallop down the hill. “You’ll have to catch me if you want that, mon cher! Lavender is supposed to be special remember?” they called out over their shoulder.

“Oh I’ll catch you! Put you in a jar and keep you all to myself!” Lefou shouted after them, his own horse charging after them.

The pair raced on their horses through the lavender field, laughing as the flowers swayed all around them, mimicking the ocean on land.


End file.
